No hay enemigo pequeño
by liluel azul
Summary: ¡Happy Birthday Hyoga! / Hyoga ahora es el caballero dorado de Acuario y un enemigo de franjas doradas y negras, que ha entrado a la casa de Acuario lo meterá en tremendos aprietos. / Hyoga, Seiya, Shun /Humor


_**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Este fic es un homenaje al manga y anime que para mí es el mejor de todos los tiempos.**_

_**Porque caballeros hay muchos, pero sólo hay uno al que ama mi corazón. **_

_**¡Happy birthday!**_

_**HYOGA **_

_**Tú realmente eres el heredero de Acuario.**_

_**Eres el torrente congelado. **_

_**El único capaz de llegar al cero absoluto.**_

_**¡LARGA VIDA A LOS CABALLEROS DE ATENA!**_

_**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**No hay enemigo pequeño**

**Por Liluel Azul**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Largo tiempo ha pasado desde la batalla contra el dios Hades, y desde entonces los humanos no han sido atacados por otra divinidad que considera que ya es tiempo de eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra, por lo que los caballeros de la diosa Atena viven una época de paz.

Sin embargo eso no significa que en el futuro no aparezca otro enemigo, por lo que la vida en el santuario ha recobrado su antiguo ritmo. Los guardias hacen sus rondas, los caballeros entrenan y esperan que se les asigne alguna misión que los rescate de la rutina, los maestros entrenan a sus alumnos y cinco caballeros dorados custodian el camino de las doce casas.

Aquellos cinco guerreros de bronce que posaron sus pies en el Eliseo, son ahora caballeros dorados con la misión de proteger, aun a costa de sus vidas, el paso hacia el recinto de la diosa.

Y es por ello que Hyoga está portando la sagrada armadura de Acuario, con todo el honor y responsabilidad que el alma de su maestro Camus le exige. Aunque se viven tiempos de paz el rubio entrena todos los días con ahínco pues pone su máximo empeño en custodiar el lugar. No sólo por cumplirle a aquel al que le debe tanto, sino porque no hay caballero de piscis, lo que lo coloca a él como la última línea de defensa de la diosa.

Así, en ese día tan caluroso de verano, los celestes ojos se abrieron al percibir algo en el umbral de Acuario.

Aquel portaba un par de alas que emitían un molesto zumbido, iba luciendo sus colores dorado y negro, y presumía su aguijón pavoneándose al revolotear por todos lados. Hyoga dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento al ver que el intruso era ni más ni menos que una abeja, por lo que decidió ignorarla y seguir en su labor de custodiar el lugar. Mas aquella, parecía que no quería ser ignorada y por largo rato anduvo volando alrededor del caballero.

–Bueno ¿qué pretendes? –Le preguntó cuándo pasó por quinta vez frente a sus ojos.

La abeja siguió dando vueltas alrededor de él, haciendo sonar ruidosamente sus alas.

Hyoga la miró largo rato, parecía que nunca se iba a cansar de circundarlo, por lo que un poco molesto por la invasión, dejó escapar algo de su cosmos para que el viento helado la arrojara lejos sin lastimarla.

La abeja atacada por el frio viento, fue arrojada varios metros, pero en cuanto se recuperó voló cerca del techo de la casa, y negándose a salir por cualquiera de las puertas, decidió volver a su objetivo original y nuevamente revoloteó ruidosamente alrededor del caballero de rubios cabellos.

Una vena se le saltaba en la frente del ruso, porque aquella no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de él, molestándolo con el zumbido de sus alas. Cuando ella nuevamente pasó frente a sus ojos, volvió a usar su cosmos con más fuerza y nada de cortesía, asegurándose que el viento la lanzara fuera de la casa de Acuario.

Por algunos minutos el caballero respiro tranquilo, disfrutando el silencio, mas la tenacidad de esa abeja no había disminuido con ese segundo embate, nuevamente entró en la casa de acuario y nuevamente volvió a orbitar al caballero.

–¿Acaso buscas pelear conmigo?

Hyoga dio un manotazo al aire deseando espantarla pero fue certero y sin quererlo le pegó con el dorso de la mano. La abeja cayó a sus pies fulminada por el golpe.

–¡La mate!

No queriendo creer que se había convertido en un asesino de abejas el caballero se arrodilló para observarla. Allí estaba, con las patas al aire y las alas al suelo.

–¡Ah! ¡Estás viva!

Exclamó lleno de alivio cuando la vio mover sus patas, parece que sólo la noqueó. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando con dificultad la abeja se puso de pie, después se llevó unas patitas a la cabeza y comenzó a frotarla. Hyoga pensó entonces que el golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza y por eso perdió el sentido, ahora adolorida no deja de frotársela.

–Eso te pasa por andarme molestando. Si te hubieras ido en paz nada de esto te habría pasado.

El caballero deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa, le es tan gracioso ver a la abeja sobándose el golpe.

–¿Estas revisando las losetas? –Le dice Seiya vistiendo la sagrada armadura de Sagitario. Y es que el castaño se extrañó de encontrar a Hyoga hincado, viendo fijamente el suelo.

–¿Eh? –Hyoga alzó la vista para recibir a su amigo, justo en ese momento la abeja volvió a volar.

–Hyoga ya te estás mosqueando. Hay que bañarse de vez en cuando.

–No es una mosca es una abeja. –Comentó levantándose.

Aquella infame, ya recuperada ha vuelto al ataque por lo que ha decidido posarse en el centro del casco del acuariano.

–Puedo verlo. –Dijo Seiya observándola en el casco de su amigo. –Efectivamente es una abeja.

–Una que parece me ha declarado la guerra. –El rubio dio un manotazo para espantarla.

–Y veo que la vas perdiendo. ¿Llevas mucho luchando con ella?

–Algo, dado que ella no está dispuesta a rendirse.

Hyoga retrocedió para distanciarse de Seiya y la abeja nuevamente volvió a volar a su alrededor.

–Esta estúpida abeja tiene una fijación conmigo. –El rubio mueve las manos en un vano intento por espantarla.

–¿Qué le hiciste?

–Nada, llegó y simplemente decidió enfrentarme.

–Bueno, eres el guardián de esta casa, no ha de querer pasar sin antes haberte vencido.

Ante la sonrisa burlona de Seiya el ruso lo fulmina con la mirada pero aquella abeja de inmediato le reclamó su atención pasando cerca de sus ojos.

–¿Qué quieres de mí, abeja? ¿Qué me rinda? Bien, me rindo, me venciste, puedes pasar por esta casa.

Apenas había dicho eso cuando la abeja dejó de volar a su alrededor para salir rumbo a la casa de Piscis. Ante aquello Seiya soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras Hyoga veía asombrado como esa pasaba ladinamente por su casa. Bamboleándose de un lado a otro como festejando su victoria.

–¡Que abeja más rara! –Exclamó el vencido.

–Tenía que ser excepcional para vencerte amigo mío.

Hyoga se quitó el casco, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

–Seiya, estuve peleando con una abeja.

–Te lo dije, enclaustrarte aquí, aunque sea por el cumplimiento de tu deber, algún día te iba a volver loco.

–Tienes razón, hasta le hable.

–Hyoga, relájate, yo sé que te presiona ser la última línea de defensa y que por eso entrenas mucho, te tomas tu deber de cuidar esta casa con toda seriedad, pero a veces hay que descansar y tomarse el día.

–Quieres ir al pueblo, a eso viniste.

–No creo poder ofrecerte una conversación tan interesante como la que sostenías con la abeja esa así que si quieres quedarte a que otra abeja enemiga te venza, tendré que ir yo solo, completamente solito al pueblo.

–Bien, después de todo estuve hablando con una abeja, si eso no es síntoma de que necesito distraerme no sé qué lo será.

–Ya verás que nada malo va a pasar si abandonas tu puesto.

En eso estaban cuando llegó de Piscis un apresurado Kiki.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Seiya al verlo atravesar velozmente por acuario.

–¿Shun está en su templo? –Les pregunto el niño.

–Sí. –Contesto el castaño. –¿Qué pasó?

–Una abeja loca pico a la princesa Atena.

–¿¡Qué!?

–¿¡Como que una abeja loca!?

–Llegó y en cuanto la vio se le tiró a matar, así sin más provocación. Así que Atena me mando por Shun porque dice que es alérgica.

El chico siguió su camino rumbo a la casa de Virgo, pues Shun, que sabe mucho de medicina es lo más cercano a un doctor que hay en el santuario, mientras Hyoga procesaba lo que le acaban de informar.

Seiya contempló a su amigo, podía ver como el ruso se hundía en la negrura.

–Hyoga…

–Le dije a esa abeja que me había derrotado y que podía pasar por mi casa.

–La culpa también es mía, yo la vi y no la detuve. Una vez que te venció, yo debí saltar al frente, yo también custodio estas doce casas.

Hyoga suspiró y se encaminó al templo de la diosa.

–¿Hyoga, ya no vas a querer ir al pueblo?

–Seiya, a Saori la pico una abeja y ella es alérgica, no te creo capaz de irte al pueblo sin verla primero. Tu corazón no te deja.

Seiya se sonrojo como un jitomate y lo siguió. Era verdad ya se le habían ido las ganas de ir, ahora sólo quería tener una excusa para ver a Saori.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A través de una ventana del templo de Atena, Hyoga contempla la inmensidad del santuario, pensando en todo lo sucedido, es entonces cuando un risueño peliverde llega a su lado, emitiendo un suave zumbido queriendo imitar a una abeja.

–Adivina que me contó un caballito.

Hyoga guardo silencio.

–Es increíble que una abeja haya intimidado al poderoso guerrero de los hielos eternos, al hombre que posee el cero absoluto.

Hyoga bajo la mirada y se puso sombrío.

–El hombre que jamás deja su puesto y que custodia su templo con fiereza aunque estemos en tiempos de paz, dejó pasar una abeja homicida que atentó contra la diosa, a la cual juró proteger.

Shun se carcajeó al ver que Hyoga se encogió más.

–Un japonés ya estaría echando mano del ritual del suicido por haber dejado que una abejita, tierna y bonita mancillara así su honor de guerrero y custodio.

–Lo estoy pensando seriamente… ¿Cómo está Saori?

–¡Ay, Hyoga! es sólo el piquete de una abeja, no le pasó mucho, su alergia no es tan mortal, sólo se le hincho el brazo y le dio algo de fiebre, con un par de inyecciones y mañana estará como si nada. Por otro lado, es bueno que ella no le tenga miedo a una abeja volando alrededor suyo, no como cierta persona cuyo nombre no te digo pero que estoy viendo en estos momentos.

–Me harás burla por días ¿cierto?

–No esperes menos de mí que para eso soy tu mejor amigo.

–Con semejante amigo para que quiero enemigos.

Shun comenzó a zumbar de nuevo y el rubio cerró los ojos, a diferencia del de la abeja, el zumbido de Shun no le molesta, lo que es bueno ya que el peliverde zumbará a su alrededor lo que queda del mes y de allí cada que se acuerde de este penoso incidente.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Tras una tarde de risa y burlas a costillas de Hyoga y que le provocaron un dolor de estómago a Shun, el joven peliverde regresa a la casa de Virgo y se dirige al jardín de los Sales gemelos.

Justo en uno de los árboles, está su problema… un panal cuyas abejas creyeron que era un buen lugar para vivir.

–Si Hyoga las descubre me va a convertir en helado.

Hace días que llegaron a su casa pero no ha tenido corazón para correrlas. El joven se rasca la cabeza, está en un gran lio. Sencillamente no sabe cómo deshacerse de ellas sin matarlas.

-Y yo que creía que no me causarían problemas.

La verdad es que se entretenido de lo lindo viéndolas trabajar. Pues algunos días custodiar las doce casas es muy aburrido y definitivamente hoy, esa abeja rompió lo monótono de los días.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la autora**

Un día una abeja estaba de molesta queriéndose meter en mi lata de refresco, tome mi bolígrafo para espantarla pero que le doy en la cabeza y cayó fulminada. Por un momento creí que la había matado, pero la abeja recobró la conciencia y por largo rato se estuvo sobando la cabeza. Me causo ternurita. Así que esa parte está basada en hechos reales.

¡Happy Birthday Hyoga!


End file.
